Rose de cristal
by Chronos W
Summary: Prata no "I Challenge de Ships" do fórum Grimmauld Place. Vencedora dos prêmios de "Melhor Cena" e "Melhor Final". Alvo Severo se descobre apaixonado por sua prima Rose, e Lílian, sua irmã, o ajuda a fazer algo além de ficar vermelho e constrangido.


E aí, pessoal, beleza? Essa fic é um tanto especial para mim, pois além de ter sido uma das primeiras que eu escrevi (sou um novato na escrita), ela também ganhou prata no **I Challenge de Ships do fórum Grimmauld Place**. Um feito impressionante para uma fic que começou a ser escrita cinco horas antes do prazo de entrega terminar. O ship não é comum, mas eu acho bonito desde que eu escrevi essa fic. Espero que gostem e, gostando ou não, deixem _reviews_ pra me deixar satisfeito ou emburrado, ok? Beijos e boa leitura :*

* * *

><p><strong>"Rose" de cristal<strong>

"_Tímida!  
>Um beijo tímido ao luar<br>Mágica!  
>A simples mágica de amar<br>Se despiu da fantasia  
>Se vestiu de amor"! - Tímida – Roupa Nova<br>_

Ser filho de Harry Potter sempre me incomodou.

Sempre que recebíamos visitas, eu era, de alguma forma, comparado ao meu pai: na aparência, no talento para o quadribol (sendo que eu nem sou tão bom assim), no poder mágico, e por aí vai. Só me restava pensar que todos eles eram cegos, pois nenhum deles parecia enxergar o meu desagrado.

Rose era uma das poucas pessoas que "não me achavam tão parecido assim". Segundo ela, o meu pai sempre seria meu pai, e eu sempre seria eu.

Dessa forma, Rose sempre foi o meu refúgio. Eu era muito bem-vindo na casa dos Tios Rony e Hermione, e assim, acabava indo para lá umas três vezes por semana. E sempre era recebido pelo sorriso largo e ofuscante de Rose.

Crescemos como irmãos. O amor que eu sentia por ela se equivalia ao que eu sentia por Lílian e por James. Na verdade, se equivalia ao de Lílian, pois as duas tinham algo que James não tinha.

Imagino que deve ser normal esse tipo de coisa. Acho que eu só sinto isso por Lílian por ela ser minha irmã mais nova, pois ela não demostra fraqueza ou fragilidade. Mas Rose sempre aparentou essas coisas. Bastante magra, os olhos azuis e os cabelos ruivos e lisos cortados até os ombros sempre a deu uma aparência inofensiva. Ao olhá-la, me atiçava um desejo de protegê-la que ia um pouco além do normal. Ela era do tipo de pessoa que você não abraçava com força, com medo de machucá-la, ou que você tinha até mesmo medo de vê-la caindo. "Frágil como uma rosa", era como eu me referia a ela.

Rose não gostava: "Até as rosas tem espinhos", era como ela costumava responder. Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de ser protetor com ela. Rose não era uma simples rosa, não do meu ponto de vista. Ela era como uma rosa de cristal: perfeita, brilhante e agradável de olhar, mas extremamente frágil.

Quando chegamos à Hogwarts, fomos selecionados para a Grifinória. Apesar disso, o meu melhor amigo acabou sendo um sonserino. Scorpius não se encaixava direito nos padrões da sua casa – talvez por isso que ele não tenha conseguido amigos por lá – e fez par comigo em muitas aulas de Herbologia. Acabamos descobrindo que tínhamos coisas em comum, até que nos tornamos amigos de verdade.

O primeiro ano passou sem muitos problemas. Rose foi, previsivelmente, a melhor da turma em quase todas as matérias. Tornou-se a queridinha de todos os professores, mas, sinceramente, isso não mudara nada: ela podia ser melhor em feitiços do que eu, mas eu nem gostaria de imaginar ela sendo atingida por um. A rosa quebraria, com certeza.

Infelizmente, o pai de Scorpius não o deixava passar as férias nem comigo, nem com Rose. Assim, meu único passatempo nas férias era, incrivelmente, sonhar. Pode parecer estranho, mas sonhar sempre foi fácil demais para mim. Podia entrar em torpor em segundos, e sonhar com o que eu quisesse. E, mesmo eu sendo novo, minha fantasia favorita sempre envolvera Rose, eu, lua, Torre da Astronomia e um beijo que não acontecia. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse fazer com que o beijo ocorresse, o sonho sempre acabava nesse momento. Sempre.

Posso dizer que, embora desde criança eu a amasse de um jeito diferente do fraterno, eu sempre tentara me enganar. Mas como justificar a vontade de beijá-la que eu tinha? Não, irmãos não sentiam isso. Foi no quinto ano que me dei conta do que eu sentia verdadeiramente por Rose, e, consequentemente, é no meu quinto ano que essa história começa.

As aulas já haviam começado. Scorpius e eu estávamos jogando xadrez de bruxo em meados de novembro, no meio da biblioteca, enquanto devíamos estar fazendo os deveres de casa. James e Lílian estavam no treino de quadribol, e Rose, eu sabia, assistia ao treino dos dois. Eu daria tudo que me pedissem para poder estar lá com ela, mas infelizmente, Scorpius me atraíra sob falsos pretextos até a biblioteca. Agora, eu estava desperdiçando meu tempo em um jogo que eu manipulava para perder o mais depressa possível, mas Scorpius era tão ruim que eu cheguei a pensar que ele estava fazendo de propósito:

- Hum... Rainha E-4 – disse Scorpius, desperdiçando uma grande oportunidade de me botar em xeque.

Resolvi que essa circunstância pedia medidas desesperadas. Fingi estar pensando em uma jogada enquanto minha mão deslizava sutilmente pela mesa até o tabuleiro. Nesse momento, simulei um acesso de tosse violento o suficiente para que eu precisa-se utilizar as mãos para conter. Aproveitei o momento para lançar o tabuleiro, com peças e tudo, para bem longe:

- Cof! Cof!... Droga, acabei deixando cair o tabuleiro. – eu disse, tentando não deixar passar nenhuma risada.

Scorpius não pareceu muito feliz, mas não reclamou:

- Tudo bem, já tinha enjoado do jogo mesmo.

Antes que Pucey, o bibliotecário, aparecesse, Scorpius e eu nos jogamos no chão para catar todas as pecinhas que reclamavam no carpete. Após pegarmos a última (que tinha, de alguma forma, ido parar em cima de uma estante de três metros de altura), nós acabamos indo embora sem nem ao menos ter feito um único dever. Enquanto descíamos os degraus de pedra, Scorpius virou-se para mim e perguntou:

- O que vamos fazer agora? Ainda está cedo demais para o jantar.

Mesmo que eu já tivesse uma resposta pronta, tentei disfarçar um pouco. Coçando o queixo, falei:

- Os meus irmãos estão no treino de quadribol no momento. Quer assisti-los?

- Ok, não tenho nada melhor para fazer...

Não que Scorpius não tivesse nada melhor para fazer: eu sabia que ele queria ver o treino de quadribol da Grifinória. Ele havia se tornado o capitão do time da Sonserina no início do ano, e eu tinha certeza que ele concordaria em conhecer um pouco do jeito de jogar do atual time da Grifinória. Scorpius era ambicioso quanto à quadribol, e, provavelmente, foi isso que fez com que ele fosse selecionado para a Sonserina.

Não falamos muito até chegarmos ao estádio. O fim de tarde era glorioso. Nuvens alaranjadas de formas engraçadas se encontravam no céu. O cheiro de grama recém-cortada do estádio era fraco, mas agradável. E, do outro lado, sentada na arquibancada, uma garota de cabelos ruivos e lisos admirava outra ruiva baixinha tentando capturar um pomo. O rosto de Rose, iluminado pela luz laranja do sol, era realmente fantástico! Da mesma forma que um cristal refletindo a luz. Da mesma forma.

Estava tão vidrado em Rose que nem reparei em Scorpius sacudindo a mão a centímetros do meu rosto:

- Sabe, Alvo, eu não falo nada por que você é meu amigo, mas às vezes, você é bem retardado! Vamos logo, Rose está bem ali!

Ao som da palavra "Rose", voltei a mim imediatamente. Andei em estado hipnótico até ela, apenas registrando subconscientemente que Scorpius continuava resmungando sobre a minha sanidade. Quando chegamos lá, Rose virou-se, um sorriso largo no rosto corado:

- Oi, Alvo! Oi, Scorpius! – ela disse alegre, do que jeito que só ela sabia ser.

- Olá, Rose! – foi o que Scorpius respondeu. O que saiu da minha boca foi algo parecido com um grunhido.

Rose pareceu perceber, mas não insistiu. Sentei-me ao lado dela, esperando fervorosamente que a luz do sol disfarçasse o rubor do meu rosto. Scorpius já estava sentado do meu outro lado, seus olhos cinzentos completamente concentrados no treino. Ótimo! Enquanto ele estivesse assim, ele nunca perceberia nada de errado.

- Você e Scorpius terminaram os deveres? – Rose perguntou, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Ahn... Na verdade, não... – respondi, fingindo estar concentrado em James, que acabara de marcar um gol, para não ter de olhar no azul de sua íris.

- Alvo! – ela exclamou, batendo o pé – Daqui a pouco, os N.O.M.s estão aí, e se você não prestar atenção nos estudos, não vai poder se tornar auror. Achei que essa...

Mas eu não estava mais escutando. Jeremy Felton, um dos batedores, havia rebatido um balaço com força na direção de Lílian, que se esquivou com um _loop_ rápido. Mas o balaço estava, agora, em uma reta desgovernada até as arquibancadas, e calculando a trajetória, ele acabaria acertando em Rose.

Eu ouvi Scorpius e James gritarem alguma coisa, mas não consegui discernir as palavras. Só sei que em um instante eu já havia pegado a varinha e apontado para a bola, e o feitiço veio automaticamente aos meus lábios:

- _Reducto!_

O jato de luz acertou o balaço com certa violência. A bola explodiu, seus pedaços fumegantes voando para trás. Só então notei que essa, talvez, tivesse sido uma reação um pouco exagerada. Mas realmente não me importei. Rose não podia ser acertada por aquele balaço, e eu só havia garantido.

James e Lílian pousaram diretamente na arquibancada, esta última indo abraçar a prima. James parou ao meu lado, um dos pedaços fumegantes do balaço preso em seu uniforme. Ele retirou-o com a mão, segurando-o na ponta dos dedos para poder me mostrar melhor:

- Caramba, Alvo! Se você fizer isso de novo, vou parar de tentar esconder que você é meu irmão!

Tentei não ligar muito para isso. Queria mais era saber se estava tudo bem com Rose, se nenhum dos pedaços a havia atingido – se a minha rosa de cristal ainda estava inteira.

- Rose! – exclamei, me ajoelhando ao seu lado quando Lílian finalmente a largou – Está tudo bem? Alguma coisa te acertou?

- Eu estou bem! – respondeu ela, um pouco assustada. Depois, me olhou diretamente nos olhos: - Oh, Alvo! – e me abraçou.

Senti o meu rosto queimar contra os cabelos de Rose. Tentei me manter olhando para baixo, para que ninguém notasse que eu estava vermelho como o uniforme de James. Quando Rose, enfim, me soltou, meu corpo estava tão rígido que James chegou a fazer uma piada, mas eu não estava lúcido o suficiente para ouvir.

Após isso, encerraram o treino. Voltamos todos juntos para o castelo, Scorpius e James conversando um pouco a nossa frente, e eu, atrás de todos, ainda um pouco desconcertado.

Quando estávamos entrando no Salão Principal para jantar, senti uma mão pequena e quente apertando meu pulso. Antes de poder reagir, me vi sendo sequestrado por uma ruiva baixinha, que foi capaz de me arrastar até uma sala de aula vazia dois andares acima do Salão Principal. Quando finalmente chegamos, Lílian me soltou, acendeu as luzes e trancou a porta. Após isso, se virou, seu rosto extremamente sorridente e a mão apontada para mim:

- Você! Você gosta da Rose! Como eu não percebi antes?

Senti o meu coração parando por alguns segundos.

- C-claro que gosto... da mesma f-forma que gosto de Hugo, que gos...

- Não, Alvo! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Nossa, eu já até consigo ver vocês dois juntos!

Confesso que fiquei em choque. Desde crianças, Lílian contava tudo o que sabia para Rose, e estava claro que uma informação desse grau de importância iria parar nos ouvidos de Rose em questão de minutos. Eu simplesmente não poderia permitir uma coisa assim.

- Ok, Lílian, você venceu! Mas, por favor, não conta nada para Rose! Por favor, não conta, não conta, não conta...

- Fica calmo, Alvo! – falou Lílian, rindo do meu nervosismo: – Eu não planejava contar. Aliás, o que eu quero é te ajudar!

-... Me ajudar?

- Sim, Alvo! – Lílian estava tão animada que eu fiquei com medo. Cheguei a desejar que este fosse apenas um dos meus sonhos, um que tivesse saído completamente do controle. Mas então me lembrei do abraço de Rose, e esse pensamento saiu de cogitação. - Mas me prometa que vai fazer tudo o que eu pedir!

- Não serei seu escravo!

- Não nesse sentido, Alvo. - disse ela, parecendo um pouco impaciente com a minha lerdeza. - Eu quero que você faça o que eu pedir para você e a Rose ficarem juntos.

Não foi preciso pensar muito: - Ok!

Lílian gargalhou, deu pulinhos e fez outro monte de coisas que garotas costumam fazer quando entram em estado de felicidade aguda. Quando terminou, falou: - Me encontre daqui a uma semana, no passeio para Hogsmead.

Em seguida, Lílian simplesmente destrancou a porta e saiu, não sem antes sorrir marotamente para mim.

Desci vagarosamente para o Salão Principal, mal reparando que estava morrendo de fome. Scorpius já havia até mesmo terminado seu jantar na mesa da Sonserina e agora continuava sua conversa inacabada com James. Do outro lado da mesa, Rose e Lílian conversavam. O meu estômago revirou ao imaginar sobre o que elas estavam conversando. Não falei nada até me sentar ao lado de James, e comi em um silêncio completo.

Fui para o dorrmitório mais cedo do que todos naquela noite. Antes de dormir, refleti um pouco sobre o que Lílian havia falado: "Eu quero que você faça o que eu pedir para você e a Rose ficarem juntos." Eu não duvidava da capacidade da minha irmã, mas parecia incrível demais que eu e Rose ficássemos juntos. Era difícil acreditar que fosse possível. Era difícil...

_Eu subia as escadas. Sabia quem me esperava lá em cima, e não podia deixar de encontrá-la. Já era possível ver o luar no topo da escadaria. Finalmente terminei a subida, e, embora ela tivesse sido longa, eu não estava ofegante. Olhei ao redor._

_Presumivelmente, ela estava lá. Sorria. Seus olhos azuis, seu largo sorriso, tudo. Ela brilhava completamente ao luar. Como um cristal. Ela era um cristal. Aproximei-me vagarosamente. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Estávamos frente-a-frente agora. O brilho dela me hipnotizava. Nós nos aproximamos e..._

Acordei. Demorou alguns segundos até que eu me desse conta do que havia acontecido. Me senti furioso de ter acordado de novo, nessa mesma parte, como em todas às vezes. Não havia nem amanhecido ainda. Virei-me para o lado e adormeci novamente.

O resto da semana passou-se sem nada de especial, tirando o fato de que em todas as noites eu sonhava o mesmo sonho, sempre acordando na "Hora H". Chegou o dia do passeio a Hogsmead. Tive de dar uma desculpa à Scorpius e James, pois havíamos combinado de passear juntos naquele dia. Esperei Lílian no lugar combinado e, enfim, ela me levou à "Dervixes e Bangues". O que eu estava fazendo ali? Eu não tinha a menor ideia:

- Lílian... – comecei, vendo-a se curvar para olhar os produtos nas prateleiras mais baixas – O que estamos... exatamente... fazendo aqui?

- "Você", Alvo, veio até aqui para comprar o presente de aniversário de Rose, que caso não se lembre...

- É semana que vêm. – completei. É óbvio que eu lembrava.

Lílian olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos muitos parecidos com os da minha mãe:

- Qual foi o presente que você deu a ela ano passada? – ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão curiosa no rosto sardento.

- Hã... livros.

- E no anterior?

- Livros. – comecei a me sentir um pouco idiota.

- E antes? – a voz de Lílian estava realmente alta agora, e esganiçada, e assustadora!

- Livros.

- Alvo! – Lílian gritou tão alto que várias pessoas olharam na nossa direção. – É assim que você trata a mulher que você ama? Dando livros, livros e mais livros? Nossa, se eu fosse a Rose, já nem...

- Vocês estão falando de mim?

Senti o meu coração parar pela segunda vez naquele mês. Rose vinha segurando um livro, atrás de Lílian, sua expressão aparentando curiosidade pela nossa conversa. Droga, eu nunca ficara tão vermelho assim na minha vida! Constrangedor, constrangedor demais!

- Rose! – cumprimentou Lílian, não parecendo nem um pouco abalada pela presença inesperada da prima – Não, nós não estamos falando de você! É que o Alvo está afim de uma garota, e ela vai fazer aniversário em breve, e...

- Nem tão breve assim! – falei bem alto. Eu não iria correr o risco de deixar Rose deduzir que era dela que nós estavamos falando – Na verdade, só no ano que vem!

- Hum, exatamente, obrigado por me corrigir, Alvo. E ele quer comprar livros para ela, mas eu disse que um livro não é o presente ideal para se dar a uma garota. O que você acha, Rose?

- Eu acho que sei o quê o Alvo pode dar a ela! – falou Rose, parecendo animada – Nossa, Alvo, uma garota! Que sortuda!

Nesse momento, comecei a pensar que essa talvez fosse uma nova versão do meu sonho. Então a garota que eu gostava era sortuda? Rose sorria, olhando para mim:

- Venha cá! – chamou ela, estendendo a mão.

Não entendi qual era a da mão no começo. Por acaso ela queria que eu a segurasse?

- Venha logo, Alvo! – ela andou em passos largos até mim e agarrou o meu pulso, me puxando até uma estante nos fundos da loja.

Eu só estava levemente consciente de que Lílian nos seguia. Toda a minha atenção estava na mão que segurava o meu pulso e me conduzia pela loja e no meu rubor, que parecia que não dava para ficar mais forte. Quando ela finalmente me soltou, agradeci aos céus que James não estivesse por perto para fazer nenhuma piada.

- Aqui! – Rose pegou uma caixa enorme onde estava escrito "Cristal Modelável" e um livro intitulado "Esculturas Mágicas para iniciantes". Jogou-os nos meus braços e disse: - Faça uma escultura para ela!

Olhei abobalhado para aquilo: - Escultura?

- É, garanto que nenhum presente que ela receber será melhor que este! – o sorriso dela brilhava. Rose parecia muito feliz. – Bem, eu adoraria! Até mais!

Rose se virou, deu um tchauzinho e se foi. Eu ainda estava muito estupefato para mostrar qualquer reação, até que Lílian se postou ao meu lado e disse: - É, maninho, essa foi tensa!

Eu nem quis mais aproveitar o passeio. Paguei as mercadorias e corri para o colégio. Eu ofegava e estava muito suado quando cheguei ao dormitório e comecei a trabalhar no que eu iria fazer. Desde que eu havia visto o sorriso de Rose, eu já sabia exatamente o que eu iria moldar.

Por toda a semana, eu não fiz absolutamente nenhuma tarefa. Os professores e meus amigos estranharam muito o meu comportamento, principalmente Scorpius. Até mesmo Rose perguntara por que eu estava tão estranho, mas eu não podia responder, ainda mais para ela.

Apenas Lílian sabia a razão disso tudo. Ela fazia perguntas frequentes e me apressava a fazer logo "o que quer que eu estivesse fazendo", pois nem mesmo ela sabia o que era que eu estava moldando.

Chegara o aniversário de Rose. Era um belo sábado, sem nuvens. Levantei-me cedo, por causa de certo sonho que acabou me acordando antes da hora. Escovei os dentes, pensando na minha escultura recém-acabada. Tive de lembrar a mim mesmo que ainda faltava um detalhe. "O" detalhe, que deixaria a escultura perfeita. Desci para tomar o café da manhã, e não me surpreendi ao encontrar Lílian me esperando por lá. Sentei ao seu lado, esperando que ela falasse. Como o imaginado, isso não demorou nada:

- E então? – ela perguntou, seu rosto expressando a agonia que ela sentia de saber logo o que eu havia feito.

- Vá até o meu dormitório após o almoço, e eu te mostro. – respondi, enquanto enchia o copo a minha frente de suco.

Lílian teve de esconder sua expressão de absurda felicidade, pois Rose e James haviam chegado. Lílian gritou e correu a abraçar a prima para parabenizá-la. Eu me levantei e esperei.

- Parabéns, prima favorita! – Lílian abraçava Rose com força. Com tanta força que eu cheguei a me segurar para não forçar Lílian a soltá-la. Não, eu não deixaria minha irmã quebrar a minha rosa!

- Ok, ok! Pode me soltar agora, Lílian! – quando Lílian a soltou, deu para ver nitidamente as marcas vermelhas que ficaram no braço de Rose. Novamente, lutei contra o meu instinto protetor, ou o que quer que fosse, para não ir correndo buscar uma Solução de Hematomas para Rose. Ao invés disso, me contentei em abraçá-la com cuidado e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Parabéns, Rose. Te desejo tudo que à de bom!

- Obrigado, Alvo! Seu desejo realmente é importante para mim! – Rose me respondeu, se soltando levemente de mim.

Após isso, Scorpius chegou. Ele, naturalmente, desejou um feliz aniversário à Rose, e, além disso, perguntou se já podia entregar o seu presente. Lílian interferiu nesse ponto:

- Só vamos entregar os presentes no fim da tarde, no momento do pôr do sol! – disse ela, com a autoridade do Ministro da Magia.

Ninguém nem ao menos tentou contestá-la.

Muita gente veio parabenizar Rose após isso. Durante o almoço, notei que Lílian comia com uma velocidade tremenda, correndo o risco de engasgar a todo o momento. Eu sabia que era só para poder ver o que eu preparara para Rose o mais rápido possível. Quanto terminei, tentei subir sem ser notado, mesmo tendo certeza de que Lílian não seria enganada assim tão facilmente. Dito e feito. Quando cheguei ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, ela já estava lá. Subi sem olhá-la, esperando que ela me seguisse. Depois que ela entrou no dormitório comigo, tranquei a porta.

- E então? – ela perguntou, expressando ansiedade.

Soltei um pesado suspiro, me ajoelhei e puxei uma caixa debaixo da minha cama. Coloquei-a sobre a cama e abri.

O rosto de Lílian se iluminou. Pela primeira vez na vida, minha irmã ficara sem palavras. Os olhos dela refletiam a escultura na caixa. Na minha opinião, o efeito havia sido realmente positivo. Lílian estendeu a mão para pegar, e nesse momento, eu fechei a caixa. Ela recuperou a fala no mesmo instante:

- Ah, não seja chato, Alvo! Deixe-me pegar! Eu não vou quebrá-la!

- Não posso, Lílian! Você vai acabar quebrando-a, sim! E de qualquer forma, ainda não está pronta!

- Não está pronta? – a expressão dela mudou para surpresa e dúvida – Como assim não está pronta? Está perfeita!

- Não está, não! Mas vai ficar.

Lílian ficou tão serelepe que havia passado do suportável:

- Você não pode entregar isso junto com os outros! Não, isso tem que ser entregue separado! Ai, eu já sei! Eu vou fazer...

- Lílian, por favor, saia! Eu preciso terminá-la!

Só quando eu a ameacei com uma Azaração de Escalpo que Lílian saiu . Agora, só faltava usar o encantamento. Puxei a varinha, retirei a tampa e apontei para a escultura. Eu precisava me concentrar. E me concentrar foi o que eu fiz.

* * *

><p>Exatamente com Lílian havia falado. Já era noite, e todos já haviam entregado seus presentes. Foi engraçado ver Rose fingindo felicidade ao receber um quebra-cabeças de cinco mil pedaços de James. Eles estranharam quando não me viram carregar nenhum pacote. Mas Lílian, do jeito dela, argumentou que o meu presente não era algo a ser entregue assim.<p>

Quando todos já estavam distraídos, Lílian convencera Rose a desrespeitar o regulamento e me esperar no topo da Torre da Astronomia. Admito que quase tive um ataque do coração quando soube aonde eu devia encontrá-la. E era para lá que eu estava indo.

Uma sensação de _Déja vu_ se apoderou de mim. Acabara de ver o topo da escadaria, que estava iluminado pelo luar. _Não_, eu pensei, _está tudo muito igual ao meu sonho. Eu não posso acordar agora. Eu não posso._

Subi o lance de escadas em silêncio. Mil coisas passavam pela minha cabeça enquanto eu subia. O pacote em minha mão estava seguro. Eu estava perfumado e com os cabelos penteados. Nada poderia dar errado. Cheguei ao topo, e a encontrei próxima das bordas.

Da mesma forma que em meu sonho, Rose brilhava. Mas ela não olhava para mim, e sim para a lua. Seus olhos azuis eram ainda mais bonitos sob a luz fantasmagórica. Seus cabelos emolduravam perfeitamente seu belo rosto.

Ela me ouviu. Piscou algumas vezes, olhou em minha direção e sorriu. Não tive como não sorrir também. Caminhei lentamente até ela.

- Lílian me contou que seu presente será a coisa mais bela que eu vou ver em toda a minha vida! – ela parecia um pouco ansiosa enquanto falava. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a caixa.

- Então, eu não vou adiar esse momento. – lentamente, abri o cofre.

A rosa de cristal brilhou fortemente ao luar. Vi a surpresa, a admiração e a incrédula compreensão se espalhando pelo rosto de Rose. Ela retirou a rosa da caixa e a colocou contra o luar, admirando o efeito. Depois, olhou para mim, e novamente, sorriu.

- Cristal Modelável! Então, a garota...

- Era você! – completei, hipnotizado pelo seu sorriso.

Rose voltou a olhar para a rosa. Seu sorriso não parava de aumentar. E vi, novamente, a compreensão espalhar-se por sua face, e, logo após, ela disse:

- Então, você ainda me acha frágil?

Era aí que eu queria chegar. Meu braço moveu-se até o meu pescoço, afastando a gola da minha camiseta e deixando a mostra um pingente em forma de gota, preso em um cordão de corda simples.

- Eu te acho linda! – aproximei-me dela, e coloquei a outra mão em sua cintura. Ela não mostrou resistência, e desviou o olhar da rosa para os meus olhos. – Mas, sim, te acho frágil. Mas enquanto esse pingente estiver a, no mínimo, 100 metros da rosa, ela nunca se quebrará. Da mesma forma que enquanto eu estiver por perto, eu não deixarei que você se machuque.

Os olhos de Rose brilharam como nunca. Eu não poderia, nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, encontrar algo mais belo que aquilo. Uma de suas mãos agarrou-se em minha nuca, a outra ainda segurava a rosa. Tirei a minha mão da gola da minha camisa, e a coloquei sobre a mão de Rose. Agora, nós dois segurávamos a rosa.

- Alvo! Isso é... é um feitiço avançadíssimo! Como, como você...?

Mas Rose calou-se. E seu rosto começou a se aproximar do meu. Sabia o que aconteceria agora. Eu já havia vivido aquele momento diversas vezes em minha cabeça.

Nossas bocas se encaixaram com perfeição. Tudo, tudo no mundo pareceu mais perfeito. O luar escureceu quando fechei os meus olhos. Mas quem precisava do luar, enquanto Rose estava ali? Ela era quente, um puro contraste com a noite fria. Sua mão em minha nuca era maravilhosa. Eu sabia que seria eterno. Tão eterno quando a rosa de cristal que segurávamos. Tão eterno quanto o luar.

Seria para sempre.


End file.
